


Fall Factions

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Autumn themes, Blankets, Bonfires, Cabins, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fog, Mulled wine, Rainy Days, Scarves, Stargazing, coat sharing, snuggles, warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Supernova vs ShichibukaiAutumn prompts featuring these two factions.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Reader, Boa Hancock/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Izou (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, boa hancock/female reader
Kudos: 64





	1. Luffy- Foggy and Fireworks

The day started off rather quiet, everyone was preparing for the firework party you were having later today. It wasn’t to celebrate anything in particular but at the last island Luffy had seen a firework display and wanted to see another so here you were. Sanji was excited to try out some new recipes for the occasions. Franky and Usopp were in charge of making sure all the fireworks were ready and organising the display. So Usopp had asked you to tend to his garden today, which you gladly accepted, you didn’t mind it gave you change to get a closer look at his exotic plants and flowers. 

You heard a familiar misschievous chuckle and Luffy’s head popped up over the railing as he clambered over with several round tubes behind his back. “What do you have there Luffy?” you asked, looking up from the plants. His smile only got wider as he produced several fireworks from behind his back. As you processed what he had in his hands, Luffy darted away from you 

“I’M GONNA SET THEM OFF NOW!” he announced excitedly, your brain slowly computed what just happened.

**Luffy + fireworks = danger**

“LUFFY! NO!” you shouted, giving chase to him but Luffy ever escaped your capture. You grew tired quickly. You cursed his boundless energy sometimes. It was a miracle how he kept going.  _ How do I stop him..He’s going to set Sunny on fire at this rate! Oh!  _

“LUFFY! If you light those off before the party, Sanji said you’re going to be on vegetables only FOR A YEAR!!” you warned loudly. Luffy dropped down in front of you instantly startling you. He pouted as he handed over. “Thank you,” you smiled tiredly and shouldered the fireworks “I’ll go give these to Franky, why don’t you see if Zoro needs any help?” you suggested, knowing full well Zoro would be napping somewhere which meant Luffy might be inclined to take a nap with him.

The day rolled by quickly as you all prepared for the little firework display. Luffy kept out of trouble, having indeed taken a nap with Zoro only awakening when Sanji started to bring the food out of the kitchen. 

The weather had different plans for the crew, it had been clear all day but now a thick fog surrounded Sunny. Even with the bright explosions they would be masked by such a thick fog.

“Aw it’s so foggy. We won’t see the fireworks like this.” Luffy whined, which caused Usopp and Chopper to sigh sadly. 

“The fireworks.” Chopper whimpered, already close to tears. Nami produced her  Sorcery Clima-Tact and stood proudly before them with a hand on her hip.

“Leave this to me.” she bolstered, and using the elemental powers of the  Sorcery Clima-Tact  shifted the clouds, enough to enjoy the fireworks. The dark starry sky finally visible amidst the fog. 

“Wow! Nami you’re so cool!” They all cheered, Nami blushed and accepted their praise gladly. 

“Now let the fireworks begin!” Luffy shouted excitedly, punching the air triumphantly. 

“Super leave it to me!” Franky grinned giving a thumbs up, he had been given charge of the explosives being the only one that could probably be trusted with it. The fireworks whizzed into the air with a pop and a crackle of colour. The smell of delicious fall themed foods filled the air and coupled with the lingering smell of gunpowder, it felt like you were back at an autumn fair, and thankfully less crowded. 

You leant against the railings watching the brightly coloured display illuminate the night sky. Luffy appeared by your side handing you a candy apple with a big smile on his face, he sat on the railing shuffling until your arms bumped. You glanced up at him and smiled softly at him as the brief light lit up his sunny complexion. There was nowhere you felt happier or safer than by Luffy’s side. 


	2. Buggy - Rainy day and blankets

“Typical autumn weather.” you sighed loudly opening the cabin door and watching the heavy rainfall across the deck. The crew worked through it tending to the sails. 

“I hate it!!” Came Buggy’s loud screech from the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door you turned to see Buggy his usually straight hair was horribly frizzy. He brushed it vigorously which only served to increase the volume. You purse your lips, with his voluminous hair and typical clown nose he did look a little like a circus clown. He was close to tears.

“Come here, I’ll do it.” you chuckled, crossing the room to him. Sitting on the bed and gesturing for Buggy to come and sit between your legs. He swaggered over to you in defeat handing you the brush. 

Buggy shuddered as you massaged hair oil through his long sky blue locks, carefully brushing it before braiding it to keep it under control for now. “There we go done.” you smiled, leaving a little kiss on his shoulder as a treat for being such a good boy. Buggy quivered, almost chuckling from the tickle of your breath. “Hopefully the rain has cleared-” as those words left your lips, the rain fell harder, you could hear the shrieks from outside “or not..” 

Buggy hummed for a moment and then bolted from the bed. You watched him rummage through the various chests in the room, chucking one blanket after another across the room towards the bed. 

“What do you need with this many blankets?” you asked, Buggy grinned and dropped a load of brightly colour cushion onto the bed.

“You’ll see.” he said putting his hand on his hips proudly “Are you sitting comfortably?” he asked as he started building a cushion wall around you,

“Yes-”

“Good!” he draped a fluffy blanket over your shoulders planting a kiss to your cheek quickly, more cushion and blanket build up a fine cocoon, grabbing the last blanket over his shoulders Buggy wiggled beneath the other blankets until his head was resting on your lap, shuffling to get comfy well cocoon by blankets. He looked like a smug cat who had gotten the cream. “Captain's orders! We do nothing today.” he announced loudly and smiled smugly as he closed his eyes in complete bliss.

“Yes..I do like this idea,” you smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Buggy’s forehead, safe to say Buggy was shocked but didn’t dislike your train of thought, as you cradled his face gently, peppering his exposed face with tender little kisses. Buggy suddenly realised a flaw in his plan, he was so cocooned he couldn’t turn the tables and was your complete mercy. You giggled as he tried to wiggle himself free. “You look snug, my little love bug.” you teased, planting one last kiss on his red nose. For a moment you could have sworn you saw steam rising from Buggy’s face. “Are you okay?”

“My queen...I am at your mercy..” he stated, his voice quivering happily.

“You deserve the rest” you smiled “now let me take care of you, my dear captain” and continued covering Buggy’s face in little kisses. The smile on Buggy’s face couldn’t get any brighter. It might be cold and raining outside but in the cabin it was cozy and warm


	3. Doffy - Blankets and Staying in a cabin

How you had gotten Doflamingo to agree to it still astounded you. Palace life was just so boring and so stressful sometimes, so you had suggested a trip away from the palace, just the two of you in a cabin somewhere. Doflamingo has initially scrunched his nose at the sheer thought of staying in some small cramped cabin somewhere but then he reran the idea through his calculating brain and with a crafty smile agreed to it, so long as you left all the arrangements to him. It seemed like a good enough deal. 

And so here you were, on some fancy ship to your mystery destination, since in Doflamingo's words ‘it would be good to get away from Dressrosa’ and you agreed. It had been sometime since you got to leave the island and you were extremely excited. Doflamingo’s arms appeared over your shoulders, one of his big hands titling your face up to look at him. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.” he teased. You smiled and nodded slightly, 

“I am. We never do things like this.” Doflamingo laughed, you never asked for anything lavish and he always found it odd as he had mentioned to you before. Keeping hold of your chin he dipped down to steal a hungry kiss from you. Kissing like this on the bow of the ship made your chest feel like it was full of butterflies.  _ How romantic.  _

It didn’t take long to get to the island, it wasn’t really that far from Dressrosa. Once the ship docked, a black car was there waiting for you. Your eyes wandered up to Doflamingo skeptically “why-”

“I’m not walking there.” he interrupted simply, “they’ll handle the luggage, come.” he ordered draping his arm over your shoulder and guiding you towards the car. You sadly watched the scenery flash by the window of the car, you had been looking forward to wandering the woods with Doffy. 

“We have arrived Sir.” the chauffeur announced as the car slowed to halt. The doors on either side were opened for you both. 

“Welcome Master Donquixote.” A butler greeted, bowing to Doflamingo as he got out the car “Young Miss.”

You gasped at the ‘cabin’ before you. It was no cabin but a luxury lodge in the woods. It was stunning you couldn’t deny that but it certainly wasn’t what you were expecting. You pouted a little as you followed him into the lodge.  _ So much for getting away from everything.  _

Doflamingo spotted your sour appearance and cupped your chin with a playful firm grip “you didn’t think I would really agree to stay in some dingy little shack?” he asked rhetorically “And as you requested, it is just us.”

“Except the serving staff.” you added blithely, as a tall gentleman walked past you with both of your luggage, disappearing up a grand staircase. 

“I thought we were here to relax? They are here to make sure of that.” Doflamingo explained simply, 

You sighed, “you’re missing the point,” your shoulders slumped in defeat you couldn’t win against Doflamingo “we’re here now though.” you took a moment to look around the large ground floor, which was even grander than the outside but you were mostly in awe of the huge log fireplace that sat in front of a huge shag rug. Doflamingo’s hand slid around your waist as he peppered your neck with kisses.

“I see you approve?” he purred in your ear, you nodded. 

“It is very beautiful.”

-

The rest of the day rolled by slowly like gentle waves, you had a delicious and quite lavish romantic candlelit meal, just the two of you: like you had asked. The night turned chilling and finally you got to see the grand fireplace lit, it was so warm and cast a soft glow on everything. Asking Doflamingo for one last thing this evening. You had found a large auburn coloured blanket and you knew straight away what you wanted to do. Hurrying back to Doflamingo, you knelt on the rug and coaxed him to join, throwing the large blanket over his shoulders as you took your spot in his lap happily, pulling the blanket around you both as you leant back against his chest. The warmth from the fire coupled with his natural warmth and the blanket, you were in a cozy bliss. A loud content sigh escaped your lips as you shuffled to get comfortable. 

“You ask for weird stuff.” Doflamingo hummed, wrapping his arms around you resting his head on yours “normal people would ask for something expensive…”

“Time with you is worth more than any jewel.” you replied, glancing up at him with a smile “Thank you for all this. It’s wonderful.” Doffy pulled closer against him acting like a protective cocoon around you. 

“Enjoy it, you have a few more days and I get to keep you all to myself. Seems like a fair trade.”

As cold and callous as this giant of a man could be, right now you felt so warm and protected bundled up in his arms.  _ I wish this could last forever. _


	4. Hawkins- Foggy/scarves

When you woke and sat up you were greeted by the bitter morning chill and quickly disappeared under the covers and blankets again.  _ So cold. _ You shuddered trying to reclaim the lingering warmth in your bed. Something was missing, you rolled over to see Hawkins was absent from the covers. You listened carefully and could hear the sound of water coming from the ensuite. “Morning baths.” you hummed reaching for a blanket and cocooning yourself before you ventured out from the warm bed. Shuffling towards the bathroom, you poked your head in “morning.” you said, Hawkins had his hair tied up in a bun whilst he soaked in the heavily perfumed waters. 

“Hm. I see you have awoken.” he replied, his soft silky voice enticed you further into the clammy but warm room. Sometimes you wondered if maybe Hawkins had been a siren or mermaid in his previous life with the way he loved water so much: which was weird considering he was a Devil fruit user and should hate the stuff. “The cards say the weather will be fortuitous for a walk.” he announced, rising out of the bath slowly making you blush and look back towards the door. 

“But it’s so cold.” you whined pulling the blanket around you, to the point you were barely visible “maybe I’ll just sleep until spring.” you contemplated, shuffling back towards the door. Hawkins reached around you for the door handle. 

“Walk with me.” he requested quietly,

“Okay! Fine! You’re getting the blanket wet.” you grumbled. Hawkins allowed you out of the bathroom and you reluctantly got dressed, finding the coziest jumper you had. Once you were suitably togged up for the walk, Hawkin’s crossed the room to you with a red knitted scarf in hand.

“Here,” Hawkins wrapped the scarf around your neck “it wouldn’t do for you to get sick.” he added, leaving the cabin, you quickly in tow as you picked up the scents of Hawkins’ perfumes on the scarf. Disembarking the ship you both headed into the nearby forest. The sky was clouded with a thick ashen grey fog, hiding the autumn sun behind it’s lofty curtains. Despite the brisk weather, you were quite warm with your newly acquired scarf. The scenery was also pleasant. Beautiful red and yellow leaves, the autumn flowers starting to bloom, it wasn’t so terrible. You hurried to catch up with Hawkins walking in step with him, as you progressed further into the forest you noticed the tree tops had melded together you couldn't see the sky at all now, just a natural canopy made from the trees. As you looked around, you were greeted with a tunnel of autumn leaves and the fog still masking the way before and behind you. 

Turning back round you saw Hawkins had stopped to wait for you. “Sorry!” you called, hurrying over to him “It’s just...with all the trees like this and the fog..it felt like our own little world just the two of us.” you rambling smiling nervously at him. 

“Hm..” Hawkins looked down at you, his ruby red eyes successfully masking all of his emotions, he reached to cup your chin with his gloved hand and leant closer to you his long golden locks draping around you “and would that be such a terrible thing?” he asked against your lips, stealing a slow soft kiss from you. As he pulled away you noticed a slight glint of mischief in his eyes which made you blush. He carried on his way as if nothing had happened turning slightly and offering you his hand. You blinked and smiled, catching up to him, accepting his hand.

“No. No it wouldn’t.” you replied matching his step. Hawkins wasn’t the most chatty person ever but his presence and actions spoke volumes. You walked hand in hand, listening to the sound of the leaves crunch underfoot, a gentle wind tugging at the canopy and the distant sound of the ocean. Every moment you spent with Hawkins like this was worth its weight in gold. 


	5. Zoro - Stargazing and mulled wine

Autumn had its ups and downs. On one hand, the scenery was beautiful, the weather was milder during the day, the delicious seasonal food. But on the other hand, crisp mornings, colder nights and the fact it stayed darker for longer, which always threw off your sleeping pattern. 

But there was one thing about autumn that made you super happy: Mulled wine. Sure you could probably drink it through the year but..it just felt right drinking it on a cold autumn evening. And that was part 1 of your cunning plan. The next stage involved finding where your sweet marimo had taken his nap. You found him eventually on top of the observation hut at the back of the Sunny, it was quieter and he was less likely to be spotted by Sanji or Luffy who would wake him instantly. 

Carrying the thermos flask and two cups, you climbed up over the white railing. It seemed a shame to wake Zoro, he was laid on his side almost curled around his swords in the centre of the deck “Here you are.” you called, making him yawn and stretch like a cat as he woke up. 

“That late already?” he grumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

“Nope. It’s only about 8 o’clock.” you chuckled, sitting next to him. “I brought a surprise.” you grinned, holding up the flask “I thought since it’s pretty clear tonight we could stargaze?” Zoro hummed and nodded. He moved to wrap an arm around your waist and tugged you closer to his side with ease. 

“So what's that?” he asked, looking at the flask skeptically. Unscrewing the cap and pouring the warm contents into the two cups you had brought with you. Passing him one of the cups. You cradled your cup between your hands savouring the warmth and gentle spiced armour that radiated from the cup. 

“It’s mulled wine.” you added with an excited smile “Sanji said he was making some and I really wanted to drink it with you.” you noticed a red hue grace Zoro’s ears as he looked down at the cup. 

“It’s good.” he mumbled, he was so used to drinking sake or beer, mulled wine was probably a nice change. He snuggled closer to you, letting the natural warmth of his body pass on to you. Glancing up at the stars, taking a long slurp of his wine.

“That’s the northstar.” Zoro stated affirmatively, pointing at a bright star, you slowly turned your head to him in shock “what?”

“Zoro..sweetie..that’s south..That’s the northstar.” you corrected, pointing in completely the opposite direction “..your direction is bad isn’t it?” you chuckled, you knew it was bad but this was a shock “well I suppose that was to be expected.” you teased, setting your empty cup down. Zoro wrapped both his arms around you pulling you down with him.

“It’s easier to look at the stars like this.” he added, shuffling closer to you resting an arm behind his head. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around you. The cold evening didn’t feel as cold now, delicious warm drinks and Zoro’s warm embrace.  _ If only this could last forever. _ You thought savouring the quiet romantic moment. A bright star whizzed silently through the sky. You bolted up excitedly pointing at the sky.

“A shooting star! Quick make a wish!” There was a moment of silence as you projected your wish upon the star  _ I wish to stay with Zoro forever.  _ The moment passed and you laid down beside Zoro “What did you wish for?” you asked curiously.

“To stay with you forever.” Zoro replied quietly, you looked at him in shock and he was staring back at you with his one good eye, watching you with such devotion. 

“I wished the same.” you said with a blush. Zoro rolled onto his side so he could get closer to you, wrapping his arms around you and closing the gap between your faces.

“I will love and protect you forever” he vowed, sealing his words with a gentle kiss. 


	6. Hancock- Rainy days and Warm Drinks

The halls of the palace were chilly today. The warm sun hidden by storm clouds and an unrelenting rain. You hurried down the corridor with a tray carrying two big mugs on it, desperately threatening to spill at a moment's notice.

“It is I, my most gracious princess.” you announced happily, juggling the tray carefully as you navigated the huge door into Hancock’s private chambers. The room was far warmer than the dark corridor but a chill still nipped at your neck. 

“Leave me, I am not in the mood for company.” she ordered not even turning to face you, keeping her gaze firmly fixed to the window and the driving rain but that didn’t deter you and headed on into the room. “I said-”

“But my sweet, I brought you a drink full of my love and affection. I thought it might cheer you.” you smiled holding the tray a bit higher as she finally turned to face you. Her eyes fell upon the tray, a large big mug that was full of hot chocolate top with whip cream, a drizzle of strawberry sauce and heart shaped marshmallows. Her beautiful blue eyes lit up excitedly and her cheeks grew redder than the roses in the garden. 

“My dear..you brought this just for me?” she asked shyly, 

“I did. Perhaps we could sit and you could tell me what ails you?” you suggested, before you could say anything else. Hancock was already seated at the huge velvet sofa facing the balcony, looking at you expectantly. You chuckled lightly, she was so stern and yet so sweet. You took your spot beside her setting the tray on the table, grabbing her mug and the spoon to scoop off the cream but Hancock didn’t accept the cup straight away.

“Can we do that thing?” Hancock blushed furiously, twiddling her fingers together. 

_ Oh! I see- _

You scooped off some of the cream and marshmallows and held it out to her, she leant forward, parting her lips and accepting the spoonful. Her eyes lit up, you could almost see the love hearts beaming from her. She eagerly took the spoon from you, her long smooth fingers trailing over yours. Mimicking your previous actions, she held a spoonful of cream out for you. 

It was your turn to blush, ever since you had gone from a simple palace guard to somehow being noticed by the beautiful Hancock and earning her trust and ultimately her love, she had never doted on you like this. You blinked nervously and accepted the spoonful from her. Once the cream had been consumed, Hancock cradled the warm cup in her hands and shuffled right up next to you making sure there was no gap between you. For a few moments you both sat in silence drinking the hot chocolate. “Princess-” she pouted and looked away from you “Hancock..my love..” you corrected, she turned back to you with a loving smile. It was out of habit that you still called her ‘princess’ but she insisted you call her by name or by a pet name. “What were you thinking about?” you asked, he gaze returned to the window, her delicate brow furrowed. 

“I read the news this morning. Luffy is being reckless again.” she sighed deeply, Luffy was the rare exception to the ‘no men allowed’ rule on Amazon Lily. “It does worry me.” Setting your empty cup down, you reached to rest a hand over hers.

“Luffy is strong,” you said with a reassuring smile “But even if he did need help..are you not his ally?” you reminded her.

“Yes, you are right..” she looked at you with a firm and loving resolve in her eyes, reaching to cup your face in her hand, running a thumb over your cheek “should he need our help we will be ready to stand beside him.” she nodded, she noticed the questioning look in your eyes “you will stand beside me won’t you?”

“Of course, I will never leave your side I am your gu-”

“I meant as as-” she cleared her throat as she lost her composure. “As my wife!” she almost shouted. Her fingers slowly moved from your cheek as she began to move away from you.

You took her hand carefully, bringing it to your lips. The sweet scent of the flowers she added to her baths filled your nose “I will always love and protect you my darling Hancock. My most radiant flower. The light of my life. If you would have me as your wife...” 

Hancock gasped from your romantic words before propelling herself forward, wrapping her arms around tackling you to the sofa, nuzzling her face into your neck. You ran your hands through her silky ebony black hair and returned her embrace. It was raining outside and you were being showered in so much you barely noticed the chill anymore.


	7. Kid:  Rainy days and Warm Drinks

Kid liked to pretend nothing affected him, especially something as trivial as the weather. True his muscle mass and huge fur coat probably helped stave off the colder temperature but that didn’t mean he should strut around with his chest out, it made you feel cold just looking at him. You and Kid had headed into town mostly for Kid to stretch his legs after being cooped up in his workshop for almost a week. You were suitably togged up for the chilly autumn weather and Kid was not. He had his usual fur coat on but with his black vest unbuttoned and his chest on full display. 

It was rare that it was just the two of you on an excursion and it was a nice change. Kid wasn’t a chatty person so you sometimes did most of the talking unless you found a topic or spotted something Kid would like and he got invested in it. You loved seeing Kid get slightly animated about things, be it guns, perhaps a new fur coat, things from shipbuilders, anything that would add to the  _ Victoria Punk’s _ overall intimidating and cool style. 

“This.” he said, spotting a huge gold throne-like chair with crimson velvet cushions with clawed feet. He ran his good hand over the decorated back admiring the detail and craftsmanship “what do you think?” he asked, siting down on the chair roughly 

“Very fitting for the future King of the pirates,” you grinned, planting a kiss to his temple.

“Oi! Old man! I want this chair.” Kid shouted, pushing himself up and marched off to ‘haggle’ with the shop owner. You always felt a little sorry for anyone on the receiving end of Kid’s bartering technique. It was loud and very abrupt. Once the chair deal had been sealed and the item was bound for the ship. You both carried on your way, looking around a few more places before you decided to head back. 

You shivered as a raindrop fell straight onto the end on your nose and then another one. The rain came out of nowhere. You hurried under an old wooden shelter and shook the rain from your hair. Kid joined you and leant against the back of the shelter. Glancing over to him, you noticed a slight shudder coming from him.  _ He still won’t admit he’s cold.  _ An idea popped into your mind. Unravelling your very long scarf, you threw one end of it around Kid’s neck and tucked it so it stayed put, Kid frowned as he watched you then tie the other end around your neck, before leaning your back against his bare chest.

“How you don’t have a chest cold is beyond me.” you rambled playfully, smiling at the warmth radiating from him. You heard and felt him huff stubbornly, “oh!” you almost stumbled as his huge coat was forcefully wrapped around you pulling you sharply against.

“You nag sometimes..” he whispered in your ear before straightening up again.

“I’m just concerned about your health.” you chuckled, looking up at him with a soft smile. “This is nice though.” you said, shuffling into the warmth of the coat ignoring the dampness on the outer parts. Kid pressed a solitary kiss into your hair, you hid your crimson face in his coat as the sound of the driving rain echoed around you both, hiding you from the outside world. Nothing else existed at the moment. Just you two. In one anothers embrace, in quiet bliss. It felt like an eternity just standing there huddled from the downpour but you very much enjoyed it “We should head back soon.” you said, noticing the rain had slowly started to ease.

Kid’s arm squeezed you gently “hm. A little longer.” he mumbled into your hair.

“I can’t very well go against my captain’s orders now can I?” you teased, relinquishing yourself to Kid’s embrace.


	8. Killer - Forgetting jackets because is sunny and bonfire

The shift in weather always caught you off guard. Everytime it caught you off guard and everytime you cursed your wardrobe choices. But alas the New World was not known for its predictable weather pattern and it had caused you no end of wardrobe malfunctions. 

You were certain it was still midsummer. The sky was clear and the sun shone down on the Victoria Punk. “what nice weather.” you hummed, lifting your hand to shield your eyes from the brilliance of the sun. 

“We’re almost at the next island.” Killer announced, resting a hand on your hair tousling it underneath his large calloused hand, “we’ll be having a bonfire. Kid wants to roast potatoes in them. He read it in a book apparently it’s a seasonal thing somewhere.”

“Kid can read?” you asked, the shock in your voice made Killer’s shoulder shudder in laughter. 

The island wasn’t too far away. You were all soon ready to depart, Killer’s bag was ladened with potatoes and other things to cook over a bonfire. He was sporting a thick brown leather jacket and a blue scarf thrown lazily around his shoulders.  _ He’s going to roast in that.  _ You thought as you pulled on your sunglasses and followed the group off the Victoria Punk and into the amber coloured forest. Autumn was very much here on this island. The air felt a little bit crisper but you ultimately but that down to the fact you were hidden from the sun’s warm rays. You finally came across a sizable clearing and then the laborious task of collecting enough leaves to make a good leafy pile suitable for a little bonfire. Of course Kid was good at barking orders and not really helping bring it all together. 

Once the pile was a good height and Killer was done with preparing the potatoes for their fiery roasting pit. You shivered, the sun was gone, hiding behind ashen grey clouds.  _ Thwarted by the weather again.  _ Rubbing your arms in a failed attempt to generate some heat.

You watched with a jealous frown as Heat opened his mouth and breath fire onto the dry pile of leaves. You could feel the warmth from where you were standing,  _ That’s so handy. No wonder he’s warm all the time. _ You jumped as a heavy jacket was draped over your shoulders. Looking up startled you saw Killer pulling his long scarf from around his neck and wrapped it carefully around yours. 

“Forgot your coat again?” he asked, his broad shoulders slumping as he shook his head, “did you not think to bring one when I brought mine?” he questioned, making sure you were suitably bundled up.

“But it was so sunny and-” you sighed deeply “One day I’ll remember weather here changes at the drop of a hat.” Killer reached to trail his calloused hand across your cheek gently. 

“Please. I don’t want you getting sick.” Killer said quietly, resting his face covered with his helmet against your forehead. You smiled, wiggling your arms through the sleeves of the huge jacket before leaning to plant a kiss to the side of Killer’s helmet, you snuggled into Killer, nuzzling his neck contently.  _ He’s so warm...he smells so nice too.. _ You hummed kissing his exposed neck softly, making him shiver. You felt all the cold leave you. Killer’s coat had smoothed you with his residual heat.

“Won’t you get cold?”

Killer shrugged “I don’t feel the cold too much, I brought this for you because I knew you’d forget.” he replied, you could hear the smile at his lips by the slight teasing tone of his deep voice. Killer wrapped his muscular arms around you pulling you into his chest, making sure you weren’t cold. “I-”

“Oi. Lovebirds! Some of us want food.” Kid barked, making you pull away from Killer quickly. Killer groaned.

“Are you that incapable of cooking-” Killer stopped in the middle of his sentence “nevermind you’d only manage to set yourself on fire anyway.” he mocked, Killer slipped his arm over your shoulders and guided you towards the warmth of the bonfire. 

It was just like Killer to put you first. He knew you’d forget a coat and brought one just for you. You hugged the scarf closer to your face and smiled brightly into it. Intimidating as Killer was, to you he was as sweet as sugar. 


	9. Cavendish - Blankets and Warm Drinks

Cavendish was a spring person. He loved the newly blossoming flowers, the cool-ish weather, the brighter mornings and lighter evenings. He was almost like a flower himself, requiring plenty of sunshine to thrive, which is why he disliked autumn and Winter so much. It just made him sleepy. That being said, he did suit autumn fashion but then again he suited all fashion. Seeing him in a thick knit loose cardigan, turtle neck jumper and his hair tied up in a bun because he was too tired to style it, made your heart skip a beat. He was so handsome and elegant with everything he did. 

It was a particularly chilly day. You had done some baking early. Autumn baking was so much fun, the seasonal flavours, colder weather meant warmer tastes. Spiced everything. You made pumpkin and leaf shaped cookies and some special rose shaped ones for your sweet flower prince. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The front door opened and closed. You could hear disgruntled grumbling making its way towards the kitchen. “It’s so cold!” Cavendish exclaimed loudly. You wanted to chuckle at him, his cheeks and nose were rosy like sweet apples and a childish pout adorned his delicate features.

“Why don’t you get warm in the living room. I’ll bring something hot.” you smiled. He shuffled over to you wrapping his arms around you, resting his head on yours nuzzling your hair like a cat vying for scratches. 

“Mm..you smell delightful.” he mumbled into your hair, before slinking off towards the living room. Smiling softly you started to prepare the tea and some snacks. 

You found Cavendish bundled up in several blankets on the sofa. “Is it Spring yet?” he asked grumpily. You could see the tiredness in his eyes.  _ If only I could keep him warm all year round. _

“I’m afraid it isn’t.” you smiled, setting down a tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table. You pushed his bangs away to plant a soft kiss on his forehead and held out a cup of tea for him. Reluctantly he parted the blanket wall and allowed you to sit beside him, covering your shoulders with the blanket too. Finally accepting the cup from you he shuffled closer to you so there was no gap between you. Cavendish quietly sipped from his favourite rose patterned china cup. You saw a frown on his brow “do you not like it?”

“It’s spicy..” he announced, looking judgingly at the warm liquid. 

“It’s apple and cinnamon. I thought it might warm you up a little bit.” you smiled, Cavendish looked in the cup again and sipped more. 

“It’s not bad.” he eyed up the rose shaped biscuit on the tray “this-”

“Inspired by my handsome rose.” you said, kissing his cheek. You saw a red hue grace his cheeks. He bit into the biscuit and crunched happily, savouring the flavour and then washing it down with the spiced tea. He nodded in approval. 

“The flavours match very well.” Cavendish explained, draining the last of his tea, setting the cup down to rest his head on your shoulder, making sure to pull the blanket around you both better. “These cold months aren’t so bad.” he admitted, “I do enjoy moments like this.” his hand rummaged for yours under the blankets, lacing your fingers together, the lingering heat from the cup radiated into yours. “If we could hibernate like this until spring,” he said, stifling a yawn “that would be great.” he finished closing his eyes slowly.

“I would like that too,” you chuckled, turning to kiss the crown of his head before resting your head on his. He was right though. Bundled together like this, you would happily stay like this until spring..or forever.


	10. Kid - Falling leaves

As much as Kid trusted his crew and the bond they shared was more family than friends, he still kept his softer side away from them. Kid was a little calmer, less boisterous when his crew weren’t around. It was nice just the two of you for a change. You had managed to coerce Kid for a little time together before you were back on the seas again. Having finally landed on an autumn island, you were excited to go for a quiet stroll around the island. The city you had docked at was a little city with plenty of greenery and thankfully didn’t care too much about the pirate ship that had docked. So you got the chance to enjoy the island without Kid making a scene. Walking through the huge park that was covered in amber, brown and yellow leaves, the paths barely visible beneath them. 

The cooler weather was always so much nicer, more accommodating allowing you to actually wear a thin jacket and not freeze. Though you could never be cold, not with Kid nearby. Kid’s arm was draped protectively over your shoulder keeping you close, his thick fur coat adding to that warmth.  _ He’s so warm. With that hot temper it's no wonder. _

You smiled and reached to rest a hand on his. Kid stopped walking to curl you into his chest, to kiss you quickly and then you noticed his grin, that scheming grin. “Kid?” You shrieked, as Kid scooped you up and bounded towards a huge pile of leaves, diving right into them with you nestled in his arms. “Pleh, Kid!” you squirmed and surfaced from the piles of leaves, trying to blow leaves out of your face. The moment you saw Kid grinning wildly at you from beneath the leaves like a crocodile laying in wait, before he pounced on you again, you let out a yelp as he pushed you down into the leaves sending leavings flying into the air. Leaves rained down on you both, leaves became stuck in his crimson hair and his coat. You couldn’t help but laugh loudly, at times like this you forgot he was a pirate captain with one hell of a bounty on his head. He could be..well a kid sometimes and you loved this side of him as much as you loved the captain side. You reached to slip your arms around his neck, “come here you fool.” you teased, pulling him down into a kiss fully appreciating the autumn fauna. 

“You call your captain a fool?” he asked, with a slight frown tugging at his brow,

“Of course not..but I will call my dear little tulip a fool.” you teased, Kid pouted and tackled you again into the leaves. Laughter and rustling leaves echoed through the park. 

By time you returned to the Victoria Punk you were both worse for wear and looked liked you had both been dragged through a hedge backwards.

“Need I ask?” Killer asked, folding his arms crossly over his chest. You and Kid pointed at each other.

“They started it.” you said in tandem. You looked up at Kid and stifled a laughter as you thought back to your playful tousle in the park. You wouldn’t forget this day in a long time.


	11. Izo: cold hands and sharing gloves

Izo had been excited to whisk you away for the day the moment you landed on a new island. Having a moment of privacy on board such a large ship with such a boisterous crew was impossible. In the rush of Izo trying to usher you off the Moby dick you forgot to grab your gloves. At first you didn’t think much of it, it was surprisingly warm or it was in the sun, once the sun concealed itself behind the cloud you started to feel the cold. Shoving your hands into your coat pocket trying to keep them warm. You hurried to keep up with Izo. He was so gentle with the way he treated you, like you were the most delicate jewel that would shatter if handled even a mite too roughly, and yet he was so feared on the seas. Izo went to take hold of your hand and stopped when he couldn’t find it. He looked at you with sad questioning eyes, you always held his hand. Slowly you removed your hands from your coat.

“My sweet where are your gloves?” Izo asked in shock, noticing your bare hands as you produced them from your pockets. 

“Oh..I forgot them..” you laughed nervously. Izo quickly removed his left glove and took hold of your hand slipping it over your cold fingers. The warmth stored in the glove instantly soothed your fingers a little. “But-” before you could say anything else, Izo cupped your gloveless hand and brought it to his lips breathing warm air onto it a few times and with each breath the warmth lingered a little more. He pressed his lips onto the palm of your hand. You felt the heat rising to your cheeks like a raging volcano. 

“You must take better care of your hands.” he scolded gently, he laced his ungloved hand with yours. His hands were soft despite the callouses from years at sea and they were so very warm. Izo trailed your cheek with his gloved hand making you shiver from the sensation, guiding your lips slowly towards his own, capturing them in a sweet and gentle kiss. His hand never left yours and he squeezed it lovingly. “Let us head on before moss grows on us.” he teased, realising that the both of you had not moved from your spot and simply gazed into eachothers eyes. You nodded and squeezed his hand back in return. Heading off towards the town hand in hand, savouring the warmth and love Izo bestowed upon you.


End file.
